


黑翼/Dark Wings

by lengyu



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lengyu/pseuds/lengyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex发现了Michael为什么不允许他人碰触自己的翅膀。（发生于S103之后）</p>
            </blockquote>





	黑翼/Dark Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dark Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927491) by [callay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callay/pseuds/callay). 



《黑翼》

Alex再一次偷偷溜出去，他不是逃跑，仅仅是暂时出去透个气。远离维加、远离答应嫁给William Whele的Claire、远离一直追问他发生什么事的朋友们，尤其要远离Michael。

Michael受伤的那一刻，Alex的担忧发自内心。至少他记得当时的那份忧虑，可他却记不得自己为什么担心。毕竟Michael令人难以忍受地喜欢对Alex指手画脚，更别提他惹人恼怒的控制欲。

但现在维加被抛在身后，开阔的公路即在眼前，堆积的麻烦一扫而空。很长一段时间里Alex第一次心情变好。

伴随着响亮的坠落声，有什么降落在他的车顶。Alex重重踩上刹车，立即抽出了随身携带的武器。他一脚踹开车门滚了出来，从车门背后探出脑袋想看清楚是什么袭击了他——

Michael。

Alex放松了防御姿势，但武器仍然牢握在手。

Michael扇动了一下翅膀跳下车，轻轻降落在Alex的跟前，“我们回维加去。”他说。

“不。”Alex说着挥动手中的刀。

Michael走向前娴熟地解除了年轻人的武器，扯住他的皮带把人拉近，又将自己的剑插回腰间。

Alex对大天使的接近紧张不已并且企图往后退，但在他行动之前，Michael眼明手快地抓住他的上衣前襟，拍打着强而有力的翅膀带着他冲入云霄。

Alex的胃部有种下沉感，不管Michael作出多少次这样的举止，他还是习惯不了。他在半空中，唯一防止他坠落而亡的只有一只手拽住他上衣，另一只手环住他身体的大天使。Alex的脑袋乱成一团，有几个迫切的问题急需解答。

“我们去哪儿？”急速的气流吹进耳朵，他不得不提高嗓音。

“维加。”

“你这么做没问题吧？”Alex只想象得出飞行和抱住他对于Michael的伤势而言无论是否痊愈都是种巨大的负担。

“没什么，我彻底康复了。”

“车怎么办？”

Michael没有回答。Alex往下一瞄，看到下方缩小如同玩具般尺寸的车子。朝下看去是个极大地错误，他这才意识到自己与陆地的距离，全世界都围绕着他转个不停。

他感到头昏眼花，自动抓紧Michael的背部。他的手不小心划过大天使翅膀的基部，羽毛十分柔滑，在Alex的掌心下意外得温暖。他能从中感受到令人安心的潜在能量。

除此之外他也察觉到Michael抵着他的身体瞬间僵硬。Alex紧张得心脏都快跳了出来，迅速移开了双手。每个人都知道你不能触碰Michael的翅膀。

“抱歉。”他说。

“不许再那么做。”Michael回答。他的嗓音中流露出激烈的情绪，带着一种奇怪的意味。

Alex好奇地注视Michael的脸颊，大天使的目光凝聚在维加的城墙上，但对Alex来说那对眼睛又大又深邃，Michael轻启嘴唇的方式就好像呼吸困难似的。

大天使注意到Alex的视线，合上嘴给了人类一个冷漠的眼神。

“会痛？”Alex问。

“不。”

“那么有什么问题？”Alex问。他抬起手的角度正好能玩弄Michael的翅膀根部。

Michael倒抽一口气，手指紧紧嵌入Alex的两侧。“住手。”他用一种命令的强硬口吻说道。

“为什么？”Alex的手没有移动。每次Michael拍动翅膀，他都能感觉到柔软的羽翼掠过指尖。

“因为我会把你扔下去。”

Alex对此表示质疑，但他不由自主地撤开手，心惊胆战地往下瞥了一眼——又是一个错误。他们抵达了维加，地面上灯火辉煌的街道和建筑如同比例模型，Alex的胃又开始抽搐了。

他视线上扬，已经可以看见近在咫尺的Michael居住的塔楼，看起来这就是目的地了。

Michael带着他穿过一扇敞开的窗户进入了卧室。Alex从大天使的禁锢中挣脱开来，发现自己双腿发抖，他东倒西歪地趴在了床上，双手支着身体。

大床能让他坐下重新体验双腿踩着地面的踏实安心，Alex翻过身坐了起来，发现Michael正站在面前盯着他。

未等Alex作出任何反应，Michael抓住他的头发，强迫他仰起头。“你出去究竟干什么？”他问。

头皮传来的痛楚令Alex咬紧牙关，“搜索堕天使。”他撒谎说。

“那不是你的任务。”Michael俯下身。他们的脸凑得很近，Alex无法摆脱大天使焦灼的视线。“你现在的人生安全比几个堕天使重要得多。没有我的许可，你绝不能离开维加。”

此起彼伏的挫败如潮水般冲刷着Alex，“他妈的我不需要得到你的许可。”他怒气冲冲地说。“我不受你的控制。”他拉住Michael黑色外套的衣领一把扯过来，瞪视对方的眼神中充斥怒火和忿恨。

没想到在他直起身靠上前的同一时间，Michael眯着眼睛弯下身正准备开口说话。双方的额头和鼻子撞在一起，Alex能感受到对方急促的呼吸吹拂在他的脸上。

这一瞬间出乎寻常的令人尴尬万分。他们平日的战斗模式、不触及彼此小心翼翼地周旋方式都在无形中被打破了，如今他们不知道如何是好。

Alex觉得有一刹那他似乎得到了某种警示——可能是Michael的手温柔地搭在他的后脑勺，亦或者Michael不慌不忙堵上他的唇的那一刻。但这一切对他来说还是发生得太过突然，根本来不及反应。气氛有了变化，突然之间屋子天旋地转。

Alex发现自己平躺在床，Michael正处于上方紧紧压制住他。

更进一步的说Michael正在吻他。

大天使的嘴唇紧贴在他的上面，灵巧湿滑的舌头探入他的口腔。Alex的意识努力想指出现在是怎么回事，但他的身体仿佛早已经过多次训练，驾轻就熟地把手按上Michael的后背压向自己，便于吸吮对方的舌头。

“你是我的。”Michael把头向后仰起，贴着Alex的唇畔低声嘶哑地说。与此同时他的翅膀骤然展开，暗色羽翼映入眼帘。他用咄咄逼人的气势将Alex压在原处，每一次用舌头勾舔Alex口腔，便会带动背部那对黑翼轻微的颤动。

在Michael的撩拨之下Alex头脑发胀，几乎得不到充足的空气。他沉浸在超脱感官的无尽欢愉中，徒留狂热的燃烧欲望。

但是他听到了Michael的宣言。 _你是我的_ 。他妈的不。Michael没有可能让他以这种形式服从，Alex有足够的尊严反抗。

他用手推了推大天使的身体，试图抬起脚把对方从身上踢下去，但Michael把他压得动弹不得，Alex的挣扎只能换来对方更加激烈的吻。

他盲目地抓着Michael的背部，慢慢摸上柔软的羽翼，立即用力一扯。

效果立竿见影。除却Alex触摸之下猛烈扇动的翅膀，Michael呼吸微颤，全身仿佛冻住一般。

Alex对此成效非常满意，他用手臂环住大天使，双手停留在基部位置，十指插入温暖的羽翼。

“啊——”Michael大声喘了口气，及时吞下一声呻吟。然而Alex听出了他语气中隐藏的兴奋和渴望。

领悟到这一事实，Alex的心跳漏了一拍。

“哦我操，”他吸了口气，“你 _喜欢_ 这样？”

他几乎忍俊不止，因为他从未预料到这种结果。可等到抬头看向Michael的脸庞，他笑不出来了。

Michael睁大双眼，深色眼眸中闪烁着急切。他那两片柔软湿润，因亲吻Alex而红肿的嘴唇微微张开。紧蹙的眉头舒展开来，居高临下的态度不复存在，纯粹的欲望清楚无误地呈现在他的脸上。

Alex的手一路往下滑过Michael的翅膀，柔软的羽翼和温暖的肌肤贴在他的掌心。Michael颤抖地舔了舔嘴唇，但他的视线紧紧锁定Alex。

“Alex，你不应该——啊——”

他倏得闭上眼，无声地张开双唇，感觉到Alex的手指插入了他的翅膀。

Alex全身泛起一股战栗的兴奋感。他想向Michael证明，大天使无法操控他，而这个……这个是他拥有控制权。他的行为造成大天使Michael气喘吁吁无能为力，这种力量让人心醉。

Alex伸出手握住Michael翅膀的顶部边缘，感觉到一层又一层的羽翼交织下那充满力量的骨架。双翼在他的触碰下来回拍打，Michael的身体倏地一阵痉挛，扭动下半身贴向Alex。

Alex直起腰，即使隔着层层布料依然渴望更多接触。Michael亲吻所带来的快感被令人熏然欲醉的权力在握的感受无限放大，让他热血沸腾，内心不停鼓噪着欲望。他想要Michael颤抖着渴求他。

但是Michael睁开眼睛，深深吸了口气平息紊乱的气息，绷紧身子一动不动，“Alex，我们不应该这么做。”

“是你先吻我的。”Alex指出。

“我指的不是这个，有很多事你还不懂——”

“关于这个？”Alex梳理着羽翼。

“是的。”Michael屏息回答。

“好吧。”Alex把Michael从身上推了下去。他并不想离开对方炽热的身体，但大天使此刻的神情却不能错过。“你想要我住手？”

有那么一会儿Michael绷着脸，嘴唇抿成一条线。他看起来就像平日里的大天使Michael，除了双颊泛着红晕。然后他张开柔软的嘴唇，安静地说了一句，“别停。”

瞬间Alex屏住了呼吸，Michael屈服的认知接踵而来的亢奋心情席卷全身，他的心脏扑扑直跳。

“转过去。”他嗓音粗哑地对Michael说。

Michael深色的眼睛专注地盯了Alex片刻，但很快他一言不发地转身躺下，把脸埋进天鹅绒的毛毯中，翅膀弯曲朝着外面。

Alex咽下一口唾沫向前走了一步。他伸出手沿着Michael的翅膀游移，即使是最轻柔的抚摸也足够引发Michael的颤动，大天使咬住唇咽下呻吟。

Alex几乎能听到心脏在他耳边砰砰作响，他扶住Michael的肩膀想脱下大天使的外套。“把它脱了。”他的嗓子沙哑。

Michael在床上换了个姿势把外套顺着肩膀和手臂褪了下来，但却卡在抖动的翅膀上。“帮我。”他挣扎着说。

Alex尝试用一只手固定住羽翼，同时用另一只手把外套脱下来。翅膀不停地拍打试图脱离他的掌控，他的心激烈地跳动着，完全没法放轻动作。Alex脱手了，翅膀边缘的羽毛被他失手扯乱翘了起来，那刺激到了Michael，大天使喘着粗气在他身下扭动。

一只翅膀自由后他对另一只也如法炮制，之后他重复了整个过程脱下Michael的上衣。

等事情告一段落，Michael浑身都在发抖。哪怕Alex极其轻微地拂过他的羽翼，都能激发大天使身体的强烈反应。如今Michael大声呻吟，语气虽然平静却因欲求不满浑身颤个不停。

Alex以为他能够习惯眼前的景象，但事实上他并没有。Michael发出的每一个声音都像一股电流贯穿他的全身，使他的意识极度兴奋，越发飘飘然。

他试图重新获取控制权，不再往Michael身上打量——柔和的发丝贴服于后颈，宽阔健壮的背部轮廓、下腰至臀部的柔和曲线。羽翼基部自然而然融入大天使的肩胛骨，被一小簇黑色的羽毛所遮掩。

Alex用手按了一下那个准确连接翅膀与背部的位置，感觉到掌下肌肉的变化。Michael大声叫了出来，在床上无助地扭动腰肢。

Alex的腹部窜起一阵盲目的冲动，他笨拙地解开裤子。

“Alex。”Michael叹息了声，“你想要——”剩下的疑问他用天使的语言诉说出口，低沉的嗓音透露出极度渴望。

“对。”尽管Alex听不懂Michael的疑问，他还是表示赞同。

那一定是个正确的回答，因为Michael喘息着说出一些Alex无法明白的话语，他的翅膀震颤着收紧起来，很快又展开。

Alex抵住他，蓄势待发的阴茎蹭着Michael的裤子。理智叫嚣着这样做不对，可当Alex用不稳的双手拉开Michael的皮带，他被大天使滚烫的皮肤分散了注意力，他想出了一个更精妙的点子。

他爬上床压在Michael的上方，不安和兴奋交织而成的局面令他全身战栗。他分开双腿卡在Michael赤裸的身体两侧。

像这样跨坐在Michael身上，俯视大天使翅膀无力地扇动代表着另外一种权利的象征。

Alex趴在Michael的背上，把自己性器的顶端抵住对方翅膀的基部。

“感觉得到吗？”他呼吸急促地问。

Michael把头埋进毛垫，语无伦次地低吟。

“我要——该死的——全射在你的翅膀上。”Alex呻吟地说。他迫不及待地用语言表达出盘旋于大脑中的幻想。

他不顾一切地用手圈住性器，腰往下压调整手腕的角度顶住Michael。阴茎的顶部插进Michael翅膀基部周围长有浓密羽毛的地方，分泌出的液体弄湿了羽翼。

他开始套弄起来，任由自己的坚挺摩擦Michael的背部。柔软的羽毛贴在他过分敏感的皮肤上带来一波波无法承受的快感。

Michael的翅膀在空气中用力扇动，仿佛他和Alex被卷入专属于彼此的龙卷风眼。

所有的感官都过于激烈。柔滑的羽毛向Alex传递着Michael的体温，大天使从口中频繁地溢出那些支离破碎的声音，无法分辨是呻吟还是抽泣。

没几分钟之后Alex绷住身体拱起背。他咬住牙关，即便高潮流遍全身仍然睁着双眼，他要看清楚。

他的精液射在Michael的翅膀上，白色的粘液和大天使黑色的羽翼形成鲜明的对比。

Alex喘着气用一根手指蘸了点喷在表层的液体，将白浊揉进羽毛里彻底沾湿。想要标记Michael、想要让他永远记住这个。

就在他用湿漉漉的手指按在Michael的翅膀之际，大天使发出了一声破碎的呻吟。他的翅膀一展而开笔直又锋利，却在不经意间微微颤动。与此同时翅膀的主人也在Alex身下轻颤不止，身体在床上翻来覆去。

Alex没有被他掀翻，他抓着翅膀还在平复自己的呼吸，等待Michael安静下来。

人类爬下床往后退了一步。现在他的意识清醒了不少，紧张感慢慢滋生出来。他总想挫一挫Michael的锐气，却从没想象过事态会如此发展。

Alex百分之百不会对此有所抱怨，但他担心Michael的反应。

Michael慢慢转过身。看到他的表情，Alex仿佛被人在肚子上揍了一拳。大天使面色红润，依旧是一副茫然无措的神态，但他的眼睛——他大而深邃的眼睛里泛着泪光。

“哦见鬼。”Alex抽了口气，“你——我伤到你了？”

“我没受伤。”Michael生硬地说，站起来用手拭去脸颊上的湿意。

他低下头看着Alex，彼此凝视了几分钟。Michael神情严肃，但他的眼神却流露出另一种意味，仿佛内心深处有什么被打开了。Alex的心脏在胸膛内猛烈地跳动，但他不知道有什么可说的。

“这是什么？”最终他挤出了一句话。

Michael踌躇了一会儿，接着松开抿成一条线的嘴唇。他用天使的语言说了点什么，一个简单的词语萦绕在他舌尖轻轻念了出来。Alex呆呆地看着他，Michael解释，“这是一个涉及用翅膀性交的天使措词。”

面对Michael直白的口吻，Alex打从心底有几分尴尬——纵然他们刚做过。不过他点了点头。

Michael深吸了口气继续说，“我很多年没做过这件事了。我……”他停顿了下咽了口唾沫，“对于天使来说，这极其…… _亲密_ 。”

“哦。”Alex无措地应了声。

他凝视着Michael的双眼，漆黑得仿若黑暗中的一扇门，大脑不知该怎样处理这个信息。 _亲密_ 。

Alex不想要那种关系。他思索着，心脏激烈地跳动。他仅仅是留恋Michael的躯体贴在自己身上的感觉而已，只想舒缓彼此紧张的情绪。

只不过这是一个谎言。他 _想要_ 改变双方的关系，想要成为主导者。所以他抓紧Michael的翅膀干了那些事。

他不知道从今往后他们之间会发生什么，但他肯定没后悔被带到这儿与Michael密切地站在一起，共处在这个闻起来充斥性爱的房间里。大天使看着Alex，既没有下达命令也没有和他争执，只是静静等待人类的回应。

Alex举起一只手托住Michael的后脑勺，抬起身子索取一个吻。

Michael的眼中似乎闪烁着笑意，他俯下身，彼此的嘴唇交织在了一起。

END


End file.
